phoenix_pipfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Members
NOTE: lol gotem xd Teachers 7th Grade * Mrs. Barr * Mrs. Piekarz * Mrs. Reitz * Mrs Young 8th Grade * Mrs. Reitz * Mrs. Piekarz * Mr Sniadecki * Mrs. Young Former Teachers * Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th) * Mr. Cave (Former 6th grade PI+ Science, 1990-2010) (Resurfaced only for 2016-17) * Ms. Nolan (Subsitute for Ms.Potilechio during her maternity leave) retired * Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned * Herman the Pod Ghost * Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of school year 2012-2013) (not to be confused with Mrs. Hollander) * Mrs. Croco (Taught 8th grade Geometry and Physics until school year 2013-2014) retired * Mrs. Potilechio (Taught 7th grade Algebra and Science until school year 2013-2014) * Mr. Bell (Substitute for Mrs.Barr during her maternity leave 2016) * Mr. G (best teacher NA) * Mr. Wainright (Former 6th grade PI+ Language Arts, now teaches 7th grade, Fotball) * Mrs. Herr (Former 6th Grade PI+ Science/Math) likely fired * Mrs. Ambrose (Long-term substitute for Mrs. Herr) * Mrs. Hollander (7th Grade Science, 8th Grade Physics/Bio/Science, SS, left the team after 2017) * Mr. Titus (Greatest Teacher ever, 7th Grade Algebra I, 8th grade Geometry, SS | MERTITUS, left the team after 2018) * Mrs. Kedziora(8th Grade Geometry) * Mrs. Kulik(8th Grade Global Studies and LA) * Mrs. Southon(Didn't teach at all.) Students Beginning of Time-2018 (Reign of Panthers) * Danos (Panthers Wikia owner, maintainer, and updater) 2018-2019 First Generation Phoenix * Nyahanga Allie (Lulu) * Joseph Anderson (Joey) * Celina Anwar * Gloria Baek * Tyler Bresnick (Breadstick) * Rohan Bulusu (Professor Bulusu) * Peter Cannon * Ivy Chen (Ivesters) * Eury Choi * Emmery Clements * Tyler Depies (Tyty, Tiggy) * Niladri Ganguly (Neil) * Rohin Gopalka (Roro) * Shan Gupta (Saturn, SHAWN) * Gabriela Hernandez (Gabby) * Kathryn Hu (imsorry) * Jessica Huang * Helena Ilic * Nihal Kaki * Smridhi Kama (Simi) * Teagan Keane * Mohammad Khan (Moho, HomBones, Brombus, Bromtom, Hom, Molehammad, Issac Yang) * Sruthi Kotlo * Patrick Kulaga (PJ) * Nathan Lee (ForeverOverShadowed, XiLin) * Divya Lidder * Andrew Lim (Andyroo) * Aiden Lu (Wanye) * Jerry Luo (JerryTheBerry) * Elaina Malczewski * Olivia Meyer (Olive) * Adelyn Mui * Cherlin Ng (Chairlin) * Julia Nicholus * Easton Ours (YungEast) * Ria Pande * Jessica Pei (JPei) * Jonathan Qunell (Jon, Junion, Stephan 2.0) * Anjana Ramachandran * Boris Rokhmanov * Noah Rooney * Katherine Ruan * Anna Sokolowski * Karen Subin * Katherine Sullivan * Chungtai Tian * Tanvika Vedam * Evelyn Wang * Zach Wu (Big Zaq, ZachsGotHaxs) * Shannon Xu (Michelle) * Jason Xu (Jason the Raisin) * Yasmin Yan(Selene, Nikki) * Max Yang * Noah Yi * Vincent Yin (Vince) * Nathan Yuan (XiLing Kid) * Claire Yung (Claire Bear) * Louisa Zhang * Alec Zhang (MY MORTAL ENEMY, BEIDOU KID) * Jeremy Zhao (Freckles) * Maaz Zubair (MaazCloud) 2019-2020 (Second Generation) * Eswar Balaraman * Connor Barbaccia * Sofia Barger * Ava Binkowski * Rahul Chandiwala * Claire Chen * Maxwell Chen * Addison Cho * Dane Chung * Ethan Czech * Meera Dullur * Dylan Ellis * Céleste Emery * Maxwell Gavin * Melissa Gavin * Eric Gu * Jack Halama * Arden Han * Hamza Hasan * Eliana Hepburn * Pramithi Kandalai * Eunseok (Alex) Kang * Diya Kannan * Julia Kapur * Sohum Kumar * Andrew Linton * Claire Liu * Emily Ma * Mirabella McKendall * Polina Melnychenko * Navin Mistry * Faiz Muhammad * Iman Nasir * Anna-Maria Olarov * Jagan Palanikumar * Aaryana Parekh * Sofia Pilleux * Julie Piot * Trenton Polk * Deeraj Pothapragada * Krishna Pothapragada * Chloe Punzel * Arnav Rammesh * Mathew Randal * Colette Reckamp * Braeden Rodemeyer * Laura Rodriguez * Matthew Ru * Ian Rushing * Andrea Schmidt * Noor Sekhon * Anjali Shah * Dingjia Shen * Declan Smith * Katherine Sokolowski * Kaushik Srinivasan * Andrew Tang * Miles Taylor * Aarit Tewatia * Paige Uhler * Sujit Vellanki * Jonathan Wang * Joseph Wang * Sarah Wang * Jonathan Wei * Anderson Wu * Jacob Xu * Melody Xu * Siyu Xue * Jaden Yau * Carol Yin * Harry Yu * Annabelle Zhang * Kate Zhao * Sophia Zhao * Nichole Zhou * William Zylstra Former Students * Siri Reddy (moved to Texas after 7th grade) * Elliot Watkins (got heavily pressured by Mrs Young to leave PI+) Category:Students